


Misunderstanding

by lucielhyung



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Nashi Dragneel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucielhyung/pseuds/lucielhyung
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are delighted to hear about a new addition to their family. However, their daughter's reaction is unexpected. Mainly NaLu with slight mentions of Gruvia and Gajevy.





	Misunderstanding

Lucy sneaked occasional glances at her beloved husband, gently swinging her legs while Porlyusica examined her. Natsu smiled at the blonde, squeezing her hand reassuringly. After a few seconds of silence, the elderly pink-haired woman stood up straight with a small smile replacing the usual frown on her countenance. “Congratulations, you’re pregnant!” 

Lucy’s eyes sparkled with joy, and a wide grin spread across her face. Natsu’s expression mirrored her own. He squeezed her hand once again before rubbing his cheek affectionately against hers.“Our little Nashi is going to have a sibling to play with!” 

The blonde giggled at her husband’s actions and rested her hand against her stomach. “I can’t wait to meet our baby!” 

“Remember to not overexert your body, eat plenty but healthy, and take your vitamins. You better not miss any of your scheduled check-ups,” Porlyusica scolded, reminding the two of the long lecture they got from her when they missed a check-up during Lucy’s pregnancy with Nashi. 

“Don’t worry I’ll be extra careful this time,” Lucy assured the medic. “It was Natsu’s fault anyway.” 

“Hey! You told me that you wanted to sleep a bit longer. I just gave you what you wanted,” Natsu countered. 

Lucy giggled and playfully poked his arm. “But you didn’t have to say yes. You just wanted to sleep in as well.” 

Porlyusica slightly smiled at the couple’s banter. “Alright take care. I will see you soon, Lucy.” 

“Bye!”

Lucy and Natsu waved at the medic as she left the guild’s infirmary. Lucy got off the bed and placed her hand on top of her stomach again, smiling brightly. When she was younger, she dreamed of marrying a prince like the ones in the stories her mother used to read to her. She never thought that she would end up running away from her home and meet a man who will bring her to the guild she wanted to join and eventually become her husband. Natsu was nothing like the prince in the stories. He was even better. He was her best friend, her husband, and the father of her beautiful daughter and unborn child. He brought out the best in her, and she didn’t know where she would be if she had not met him in Hargeon that fateful day. 

Lucy felt tears pricking her eyes. The memories were making her emotional. She suddenly wrapped her arms around Natsu’s waist, catching him off guard before he smiled and returned the embrace. “Guess I have to get used to the mood swings again, huh?” He teased, kissing her forehead. 

Lucy chuckled. “I’m just really happy!” 

“Yeah me too!” 

After a few seconds of silence, Lucy let go of Natsu, and they walked out of the infirmary in order to tell everyone the great news. Lucy giggled when she saw her daughter chase after Gajeel and Levy’s twins, Jutla and Yajee, along with Gray and Juvia’s son, Shiro. Nashi was small, but she was full of energy just like her father. Lucy felt a tap on her shoulder, disrupting her thoughts. She turned around to see Levy with a confused expression on her face. 

“What happened Lu? Why did you have to see Porlyusica?” 

Lucy grinned from ear to ear. “We’re having another baby!” 

“Congrats! I’m so happy for you two!” Levy exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Lucy. The other guild members overheard the conversation and congratulated the couple as well. 

“I’m excited to play with a baby again, but Lucy was really scary the last time she was pregnant,” Happy said, shivering. 

“Oh come on! I wasn’t that bad,” Lucy argued. 

“He’s right. You were really scary whenever you got angry,” Natsu agreed. 

Lucy huffed and crossed her arms. “Well maybe you two should stop doing stupid things.” 

Happy and Natsu glanced at each other before they burst out laughing, causing Lucy to playfully roll her eyes. They got on her nerves sometimes, but she loved them and wouldn’t trade them for the world. 

“Mama! Papa!” Nashi ran to her parents, holding out her arms. 

“Hi sweetie!” Lucy greeted her daughter as Natsu picked her up. 

“Hi! Are you having fun?” Natsu asked the four year old, causing her to laugh and nod her head. 

“We just finished playing tag. We were playing ninja earlier and I won!” 

“That’s my girl!” 

Nashi giggled before looking around the room in confusion. “Why is everyone looking at us?” 

“Nashi, we have something to tell you,” Lucy spoke up. “We’re having another baby. You’re going to be a big sister!” 

Nashi’s eyes widened. “Where!? I want to see the baby!” 

Natsu laughed. “The baby won’t be here for a while. Are you excited to be a big sister?” 

“Yes!” 

Lucy smiled at her daughter’s innocence. Thankful that she didn’t question why they had to wait for the baby. Nashi was too young to learn about how babies were made. They will deal with that talk when she’s older. 

“Another baby huh? You and Natsu will be really busy once the baby is born,” Mira pointed out. 

“I know. We did it before, and we’ll do it again. Babies need a lot of attention, but it’s worth it in the end,” Lucy said. 

“And they have me to help out,” Happy said proudly. 

“Nashi and the baby can come over to our house and play with Shiro whenever you guys want to have some alone time,” Juvia offered and Gray nodded in agreement. 

“Thank you so much!” Lucy exclaimed. 

Juvia smiled and leaned her head against Gray’s shoulders. “We should have another baby too!” 

Gray blushed in response and turned his head to the side. “We can talk about that later.” 

Gajeel smirked. “We can look after Shiro if you and Juvia want to revisit the tunnel of love,” he teased, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Gajeel!” Levy scolded, hitting his arm. “There are children in here. Watch your language!” 

“What? I didn’t say anything vulgar.” He questioned. 

Lucy laughed. Her friends were just like an old married couple. She turned to face her husband and daughter, noticing a frown present on Nashi’s face. “What’s wrong sweetie?” 

Nashi jumped at the sound of her voice. “Nothing. I was just wondering what story Auntie Wendy is going to read to us today.” She pointed at the ground, gesturing that she wanted to be let down. Natsu gently placed her down before she ran off to join the other kids. 

Lucy frowned. She could tell when her daughter was lying to her. She wondered what was bothering her since she seemed happy to hear about becoming a big sister.  
“I’m starving! Let’s get something to eat,” Natsu suddenly spoke up, snapping Lucy out of her thoughts. 

“When are you not hungry? You could eat a 10 course meal and still be hungry,” Gray snorted, causing Natsu to glare at him. 

“What was that, underwear freak?” 

“You heard me, flame brain.” 

Natsu and Gray bickered some more before it escalated into a fight. Lucy sighed and decided to order some food. She knew Natsu would calm down the moment food was set on the table. 

***

Lucy stretched her arms and sighed in relief before getting under the covers. She sat up straight, leaning against the bed frame, and started to read the chapters she had written so far of the new book she was working on. Since Lucy wouldn’t be able to go on any jobs due to her pregnancy, she would be able to focus more on writing. 

Natsu and Happy were playing a game of poker on the floor until they decided to call it a night. Natsu joined Lucy on the bed, resting his hand against Lucy’s stomach. “I wonder what gender our baby will be.” 

“Who knows? I don’t mind if it’s a girl, but I would love to have one of each,” Lucy confessed, placing her hand on top of his. 

“I’m surprised that Nashi doesn’t look exactly like Lucy since Lucy looks exactly just like her mom and Anna,” Happy chimed in. 

“We broke the chain, Natsu!” Lucy laughed, resting her head against Natsu’s shoulder. 

Natsu chuckled. “Our unborn child could end up looking exactly like you though,” he pointed out before resting his head on top of hers. 

Lucy heard a faint knock on the door, causing her and Natsu to turn their head towards the door. Nashi stood at the doorway with her blanket wrapped around her head. Her eyes were red and puffy, indicating that she was crying. 

“Nashi? What’s the matter?” Lucy asked in concern, gesturing for her to join them on the bed. 

“Was Shiro being mean to you?” Natsu asked, raising his eyebrow. 

“If he was, we can play a prank on him,” Happy suggested. 

Nashi and Shiro were close friends, but they also tended to butt heads over certain topics. Nashi shook her head before slowly walking over to the bed in silence. Natsu picked her up and placed her in between Lucy and him. 

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” Lucy asked again, stroking her daughter’s soft pink hair. 

“I-I just don’t want you and papa to stop loving me and playing with me once the baby comes,” Nashi sniffles, rubbing her eyes. 

Natsu glanced at Lucy in concern. “Why do you think we would stop loving you?” 

Nashi sat in silence for a minute, a few tears escaping from her eyes, before speaking up. “Auntie Mira said that you guys are going to be really busy, and mama said that babies need a lot of attention. You won’t have time to play with me, so you’ll stop loving me.” 

Lucy felt her heart break seeing her daughter cry like that. “Nashi..we’re not going to stop loving you just because a new baby will be arriving. Taking care of a baby is a lot of responsibility, but we’re still going to play with you. We love you so much and nothing is going to change that.” Natsu nodded in agreement. 

Nashi wiped the tears off her face.“Really?” 

Lucy smiled, wiping her daughter’s nose with a tissue Happy gave her. “Of course!” 

“I’m hurt. How could you think papa is going to stop loving his princess?” Natsu said in a teasing tone, causing Nashi to giggle. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I love you mama. I love you papa!” Nashi exclaimed and hugged both of her parents. 

“Hey! What about me?” Happy pouted. 

“Of course I love you, Happy!” She exclaimed and squeezed the exceed in a tight hug. 

“Can I sleep here tonight?” Nashi asked, looking at Lucy and Natsu for approval. 

“Of course!” Natsu replied, lifting the covers so she could get in. 

Lucy snuggled against her daughter and kissed her goodnight. “Sweet dreams”, she whispered, before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. 

***  
The blonde baby slept peacefully in her arms as Lucy hummed a lullaby her mother used to sing to her. Natsu sat beside her, admiring their newly born son. Natsu leaned in and gently pressed a kiss against his forehead to prevent waking him from his slumber. 

“He’s so adorable!” Natsu whispered, gently stroking his cheek. Lucy smiled at the sight, finding it precious. 

“Can we come in?” Levy asked as she poked her head through the door. 

“Yes but be quiet. He’s sleeping,” Natsu warned, placing his finger against his lips. 

Levy and the other guild members quietly walked into the infirmary, admiring the newborn sleeping in Lucy’s arms. Gray and Juvia walked in last along with Nashi and Shiro. 

Nashi’s eyes widened, and she tiptoed to Lucy’s bed. Natsu picked her up and set her on his lap, so she could get a closer look. An excited grin spread across her countenance at the sight of the newborn. 

“Nashi, meet your little brother,” Lucy whispered. 

Nashi stared at him in amazement and gently touched his face as if she was checking to see if he was real. “Hi! I’m your big sister. I’m going to take care of you and protect you from any meanies!” 

Lucy’s heart swelled in joy. She was surrounded by her family and lovely guildmates while holding her newly born son, and she couldn’t ask for more.


End file.
